My Beloved Pet Kunoichi
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai has been captured by Angel. Angel wants the kunoichi to submit to her. Will she resist...or will she give into ultimate pleasure? DEDICATED TO MAJOR MIKE POWELL III


**My Beloved Pet Kunoichi**

**Pairing: Mai x Angel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Gotta do everything myself, don't ya think, Mikey? XD Anyways, this is the pairing I just wanted to write since I discovered his OTP, so…why the heck not? XD I researched Angel, so…please bare with me here as I may mess up quite a bit. **

**A-anyways, please enjoy. Especially you, Mikey~**

Mai opens her eyes to see her lie on a bed in a strange room, and her arms are tied up. She frantically looks around as she tries to tie together what happened before she woke up here.

"That's right…" Mai says to herself. "I was walking alone when all of a sudden…I got knocked out and I…ended up here. But…why? Who took me?"

As if her question is answered on cue, the door flies open and she can see a busty girl with short silver hair and wearing a black domnitrix outfit, consisting of a black corset that exposes her breasts, black thigh high heeled boots and black elbow gloves. She has a riding crop in her hand, tapping it on her palm with a grin.

"I see you're awake, my beloved pet~"

"Angel!" Mai shouts. "It was you!?"

"Indeed~" the silver haired girl giggles. "I just wanted to play with someone, and I found you. You could be my entertainment for the day. After all…~" She walks over and puts aside the cloth that covers her breasts, making them jiggle immediately at the movement. "YOU have the biggest knockers in the universe~!"

"Hey! Keep away from those!" Mai shouts. "Let me go!"

"No way, sweetie~" Angel replies as she taps the riding crop on her nipple, making circular motions. "I said I want to play with you, so I am."

"No….no way…" Mai has never knew this girl, at least just a little bit. Angel crawls on top of her to grope her enormous breasts. "I said stay away!"

"Fufufu~! I'm not letting you go, dearie~" the short haired woman says. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. So you have to stay put."

Mai shuts her eyes tightly, biting her lip as she just gives in and lets the short haired girl do as she pleases. She gropes, pinches her nipples and kneads them as she goes. She even leans down to lick one of her nipples, using her tongue to go in circular motions, up and down and then sucking on one of them.

"Fufu! Your breasts are so soft~" Angel coos. "I wonder how in the world you got these so big~"

"Y-you…!"

"Ehehe! It's not over yet," Angel sits up and moves in toward her face, caressing her cheek. "There is a lot more to do~"

"Please don't…" Mai starts but her mouth is silenced by a passionate, heartwarming kiss by Angel. The short haired girl pulls away for a bit for the saliva to drip before doing it again. The brunette cannot move a muscle during the kiss. It's as if Angel has sapped all of the energy out of her just from that said kiss.

"Enjoyed that~?" Angel says. "Here, I should check down there~" With that, the short haired girl walks over between Mai's legs, puts aside her sash and removes her white panties. "Ohhhh, my~! You're wet, huh? You dirty, dirty girl~"

"No!" Mai cries, shaking her head roughly. "That's not like that at all!"

"Oh, please~" the short haired girl sticks two fingers inside her pussy and pulls it out, letting some juices drip. And then, she sticks her fingers in again, moving them in an up and down motion. "Don't lie to me. Lying deserves you some punishment~"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Fufu! You're so cute, Mai~" Angel spreads out her legs, raising them a bit and then uses her tongue and mouth at the same time to lick off any wet spots on her pussy.

"Mmnnn…haaah…aaahhhh!" Mai moans loudly, wiggling her body back and forth. "Don't lick there…! Your tongue is…hyaaaaah!"

"Fufu! Your pussy juices taste so good, Mai~" Angel coos. She pulls her face away to finger her for a bit and then go in again. "Mmmm….chu…~"

Mai cannot believe this. She's a strong ninja, and yet she's letting this girl do as she pleases? This is insane. She should use her fire powers just to burn the ropes off and beat her to a pulp.

"You're not resisting~" Angel says. "You're ninja, aren't you~?"

"Gah!" It's as if Angel has read her mind or something.

"I guess that's proof that you're enjoying this more than you thought~"

"That's not true at all!" Mai protests.

"You want proof? Okay, I'll release you and tell me if you want to fight back~"

"Okay I WILL!" Mai shouts.

Angel proceeds to untie her and help her off the bed. They stand at least arms length away and Mai holds her trusty steel fan. But something feels funny about her. Mai's body is shaking, plus it's already hot and bothered from Angel's touch earlier. Angel taps her riding crop on her palm, grinning.

"I'm waiting~" she says.

Mai grits her teeth. She HAS to fight. She knows she has some fight in her, so she starts to charge at her, but Angel steps to the side and smacks her butt with the riding crop, making her squeak and stumble forward.

"Too slow~"

"Grrr…! I'll get you!" Mai tries again, but finds that she's running a bit slower than usual, plus she can't get herself to use her attacks very well like she thought she would.

Angel once again steps to the side and smacks her on the butt with the riding crop and kicks her to the ground, having her face down, butt in the air.

"Ehehehe! I knew you wouldn't last very long~" Angel giggles. "I guess that proves you don't have any strength left even after all that touching~" She steps toward her, tapping the riding crop on her palm. "Now then…let's give you a few slaps, shall we, pumpkin~?" She raises her arm and smacks her right butt cheek and then the other with a back swing. Mai cries out, jerking her head back. "Ohhh, those cries! I love it!"

"Sh-shut up, you sadistic witch!" Mai shouts.

"That deserves another one for you~" Angel smacks her with the riding crop again. "No back talking, Mai. I'm your master now. And you must obey me, no matter what." She leans toward her, whispering in her ear. "Do I make myself clear…my beloved pet~?"

Mai bites her lip and nods. She has no other choice but to do what she says. Or else, she'll suffer the consequences. Staying in the pose she's in earlier, she lets Angel caress her butt cheeks a little, and then burying her face between her legs again, kissing, sucking and licking her pussy. Mai lets out cries of moan and whimpers, clenching her fists on the soft, carpeted floor. Again, she's not resisting and just lets the short haired woman do all the work. It is then that the kunoichi is reaching her limit.

"Oh, no…! I'm about to cum! I'm gonna cum…!"

"Then, cum~" Angel says. "You did very well holding it in to the very end~"

Mai nods and shuts her eyes tightly, grits her teeth to feel more licks and fingering until she can't take it anymore. She jolts her head back, screaming in pleasure as she climaxes, having the juices pour out from her pussy and onto Angel's hand where she's fingering. Mai pants heavily as she remains in her submissive position while the short haired girl licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Well done, my pet~" she says. "But there are lots more to go. Cumming once isn't going to cut it."

All Mai could do….is just prepare for any other stuff Angel is about to do to her. And so she lets her. Angel does all kinds of stuff to her, like more fingering, using tiny vibrators inside her pussy while being tied the bed again and Angel touching more areas than earlier and then using vibrating dildos. Mai climaxed over and over again. From that point, there is just no way she'll want to go home. It's like Mai has finally been under Angel's spell and just do as her mistress says. She returns the favor by touching her own mistress's pussy, licking it and sucking on it. Angel pets her like a puppy, happy that she's willing to obey her every command. The short haired girl climaxes after a while, giving Mai the love juices she wants so badly.

"Whew~" Angel says. "Who knew in just 6 hours, you've finally come to your senses~? I must say, Mai, you're one obedient pet~"

"Yes…mistress~" Mai nods. "I'll do anything…my mistress says~"

"Then, shall we finish the night off with this~?" Angel puts a strap-on around her waist and presents it to her. "On the bed. Now."

"Yes, Mistress!"

The two climb on the bed with the brunette on the bottom and the short haired girl on top. She pokes her pussy with the dildo before jamming it inside, making Mai jerk her head back, crying out in pleasure.

"Oh, my God!" she cries. "It feels so good! Shoving that thing inside me!"

"I'm going to move now~" Angel leans over and starts moving her hips.

Mai's breasts start jiggling wildly at the motion, her hands at both sides of her head, crying, moaning and groaning in the process.

"Oh, yes~!" the brunette cries. "Right there, pump it right there! It feels so good~!"

"Doesn't it~?" Angel says. "I will always make you feel good, Mai! Because I'm your mistress!"

"Yes…you make me feel so good, Mistress! I will always…haaah…always serve you!"

Angel giggles and leans in to kiss Mai passionately, while groping her breasts. Mai eagerly accepts it, sticking out her tongue and touching Angel's in the process. They moan softly into their kiss before Angel pulls away, pumping harder and faster than ever. Mai's breasts jiggle faster as well while she moans louder from the hard pumps.

"Yes…deeper…do it faster!" Mai begs. "Faster, Mistress!"

"With pleasure~"

The short haired woman does it and shortly after, Mai is starting to reach her limit. Angel leans close to have Mai wrap her arms around her while doing a leg lock. The pumps go harder and faster a few more times before Mai climaxes. She jerks her head back, crying out in pleasure for one last time before collapsing in Angel's arms, completely passed out. The short haired woman strokes her hair with a smile no her face, resting her head on her large bosom.

"Well done, my pet~" she whispers. "I'm sure you'll serve me well~"

**A/N: So sorry if all this is rushed or anything…probably is. XD I dunno. I'm still not so good at lemons. Trust me. If you read it and compare it to others, you'll see what I mean. Yes, I said it. It's just to compliment others, not insult them. **

**A-anyways, this is for you, Mikey-kun. You love this couple, I will give it to you. XD Hope you're happy. XD**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
